Things better left forgotten
by Shinjirosenpai
Summary: A new epic story of new persona users with problems and kingdom hears characters that become integrated! Can the DFestiny Island trio save a world from despair?
1. Chapter 1

_ Things Better Left Forgotten _

_Chapter One _

A teen leaned against a battered wall,the wall of a abandoned house,his smoky brown hair bright in the unnaturaly light blue eyes were half closed as the sunlight wove around shining light was all he could see, obscuring his vision.A smoking cigarette lay loosely grasped in his fingertips.A faint smile was on the fourteen year old`s face as he let the smoke drift away from the cigarette, seeming to have forgotten about jerked the teen into reality and he dropped the cigarette and stepped on it,twisting his foot to make sure it was put wisps of dark black smoke rose as the cigarette was put to rest.A voice, familiar and welcome reached his ears.**"You should get out and do something Shin."**said the voice, calm as looked up at the clear blue sky as if he saw something there no one else gave no answer,and didn`t offer fourteen year old stepped into was a little taller than Shin,which was saying a lot since Shin was 5'10 taller than your average fourteen year teen was about 5'11 maybe a bit had platinum silver hair (not dyed but completely natural), with deep liquid gold eyes (that ran in his family`s bloodlines as well).**"Good morning Akihiko"**Shin finally replied.**"I know you`re strong,but I can tell that you`re hurting"**Akihiko said,worry tugging in his voice.**"I`m tired of your damn preaching"**Shin reprimended,his voice slightly sighed and it took everything he had not to strangle his best had always been like this,ever since they left the worse he seemed to waste his days out here,taking up smoking and lazing knew that he needed to find something to bring Shin even if Akihiko was ready to move on,he wasn`t ready to say goodbye to his best friend.**"Maybe we should start looking for a high school"**Akihiko suggested.**"Aki I don`t have time for that kind of shit"**Shin spat out,looking `s eyes glittered with frustration but he was hurt by Shin`s choice of clenched his hands into fists and growled under his breath.**"What`s wrong with you Shin?"**Akihiko managed,barely refraining from punching his sighed and answered with a honest **"I don`t know anymore."**Akihiko grabbed Shin`s wrist and began dragging him down the street.**"S-Stop it!"**Shin complained, eyes were off the bright blue sky and were glaring furiously at his friend`s offending was dragged past a sharp dark blue eyed boy whose eyes could nearly pass for black and had dark blue dyed hair.**"Jin!"**Shin screeched and the younger teen turned to him.**"Hey!"**Jin shouted and Akihiko stopped so quickly that Shin was flung into his back, making his grip let go as they both had a curiouse look on his face and barely restrained his laughter.**"Hey don`t you dare laugh Jin!"**Shin threatened,his face slightly blinked and snorted a slightly arrogant look on his approached them,holding out a couple sheets of paper and a held out a filled out piece to his chest,looking pamphlet showed a picture of a school and on the top the school photo it read Megami High School.**"Hey Shin,look we`d get to live in a dorm,and we`d get in free our freshman year which we are convieniently on."**Shin turned away stubbornly.**"I`m shit at studying,and you know it"**was what Shin replied sighed and shoved a application roughly into Shin`s hand,who only shot him a wry look.**"At least think about it"**Akihiko said,calm once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Chapter Two

Black Butterflies in a Dark Sky

Shin looked at Akihiko and gave a almost inperceptible nod. Akihiko straightened up and flashed him one of his carefree glanced from Akihiko to Jin,wondering if the sharp-eyed teen had planned it that he really had just been given a second he tore up the paper,everything would stay the he filled it out,he`d be changing put the paper in his pocket, being careful not to crumple it and headed towards swung open the door,and let go,hearing it slam shut behind him and walked to his room."Alright Akihiko I believe in you"Shin whispered as he put the application on a old desk and sat down in the old leather office chair,picking up a blue fountain felt a strong sense of faith in his best friend,like a unbreakable bond,one that only the two carefully filled out the application in his best glanced around before standing up and then going to was awakened by a knocking on his door and got out of went over to the door and opened it halfway,blinking sleep from his and Akihiko were standing there,as if they were waiting for had a halfsmile going,and Jin looked fetched his paper and held it out,so both could see sighed and said "`re going to register now."He looked enthusiastic and thought this was strange,to be excited about maybe it was just the fact of getting a dorm,somewhere nice to walked silently until they reached the chool noticed it looked like a nice school and wanted to go here or nowhere.A girl met them,she had shoulderlength honey blonde hair with bright sky blue introduced herself as Iris her was a slightly older girl, with braided mahogany hair and emerald eyes,Aerith both looked welcoming,but as Shin met Aerith`s eyes,he averted his gaze to the ground, a slight blush on his looked like he could faint he was so nervouse."Come on,we`ll give you the tour"Iris said a smile on her looked up and nodded silently.


End file.
